1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates warp knitting machine elements, and in particular to a means for reducing the mass of the working elements while permitting them to absorb the necessary forces generated during knitting.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many of the working elements or components of a warp knitting machine such as needles, guides, knock-over sinkers, stitch comb sinkers, knock-over sinkers or the like are mounted in lead. An aperture provided in the lead portion of the element permits a bolt to be inserted therethrough. These screws or bolts grip by means of their enlarged head, the lead portion of the element and maintain it in position on the mounting bar. Generally, a plurality of elements are utilized and they run in a row parallel to the needle bed. During the knitting process substantial forces are generated which operate perpendicular to the plane of the mounting bar. These forces tend to lift the mounting from the bearing surface of the mounting bar. Since the forces generated must be absorbed by the screw and its enlarged head it is generally necessary that the bolt be provided with a relatively large diameter and thick head.
The leverage operating between the thread or goods and the bolts are comparatively large, therefore, the mounting itself must be formed in a manner that will resist bending. This is accomplished by either providing a substantially thick lead plate for one portion of the element or utilizing a stiffening device such as ribs alternatively an intermediate stiffening support plate between the head of the screw and the mounting surface may be utilized. All of these measures tend to increase the mass of the moving parts and thereby tend to limit the speed of operation of the warp knitting machine.